<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>给黎墨的姐姐 by sstlltss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977336">给黎墨的姐姐</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstlltss/pseuds/sstlltss'>sstlltss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, GB, Porn With Plot, dildo, 把老鸨从良写成小情侣谈恋爱不愧是我</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:53:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstlltss/pseuds/sstlltss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>那家店子的老板偶尔也会亲自下场，邀请他看上的客人共度良宵。但从没有人接到过第二次邀请函——除了夏洛特。<br/>是给黎墨los的姐姐黄！虽然莫名其妙被我写成了小情侣谈恋爱（……）<br/>致谢：感谢土豆los提供的酒吧酒品，感谢夏裕los帮我纠结结尾告白的部分！！！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlotte Hervieux/Chris Lopez</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>给黎墨的姐姐</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LM_Jackie/gifts">LM_Jackie</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>那家店子突然关门了，就在夏洛特发下工资想去玩的前一天——店子对面酒吧里的酒保是这么告诉她的。<br/>
“可是为什么呢？明明生意很好的样子，说关就关了。”她敲着杯子追问。<br/>
酒保耸耸肩：“谁知道呢？那家老板本来就奇奇怪怪的。再来一杯吗？”小姑娘眨眨眼表示同意。<br/>
“你要是真想打听，不如直接问老板本人。你们不是认识吗？”<br/>
“也没那么熟啦……”<br/>
话虽这么说，但直接问他本人的确不是什么坏主意，只是夏洛特并不确定，在自己的店子关门大吉之后，乐佩兹先生还会不会再到这家酒吧喝酒——以他的性格，转身就飞去澳大利亚也不是不可能——但反正她也少了打发时间的一大手段，夏洛特决定隔三差五来酒吧蹲守老板，就像他经常挂在嘴边的那句话一样：“总得干点什么。”虽然对于一个妓院老板来说把这句话挂在嘴边总是让人感觉有什么特殊的意味，但夏洛特相当喜欢它。她第一次听到的时候老板正穿着浴衣——日本的传统服饰，夏天的一些节日里人们总是会穿的那种——并且是女式的。他甚至还不知道从哪里搞来了一根长烟斗，靠在柜台上听她和自己店子里的店员们谈天说地。之后，当然，她一如既往地收到了老板的邀请。<br/>
——<br/>
“你之前穿过这件吗？”夏洛特在享受服务的时候随口问道。<br/>
“我想没有，怎么了吗？”克里斯没有停下手上的动作，只是暂时抬起嘴唇含含糊糊地回答。<br/>
“没什么，我觉得，嗯，很好看。”<br/>
夏洛特看到他轻轻笑了笑：“那你下次来之前给我打电话，我提前换上。”<br/>
“对我这么好的吗？”<br/>
“老来捧我生意的客人，不想法子留住可不行。”夏洛特也笑了笑，微微低头看着老板毛茸茸的脑袋，没忍住揉了一把。“手感挺好的啊？”然而那颗脑袋似乎是愣了一下，随后传来一个轻轻柔柔的“喵”。夏洛特深吸一口气。<br/>
“乐佩兹先生。”<br/>
“嗯？”<br/>
“今天我想玩点不一样的。”<br/>
克里斯闻言直起身子跪坐在床上，挑起一边眉毛：“请便？”<br/>
——<br/>
夏洛特没有注意到——也许她注意到了但并不在意——今天酒吧里气氛略有的一点不同，她只是径直走向吧台。对面的店已经关门三天了，除了门口堆起又被扫走的落叶以外没有过一丝变化。酒保为她递来一杯樱桃酒，在她说话之前就抢先一步开口：“没来。”她只好点点头，抿一口酒。或许他真的去了澳大利亚，夏洛特想到这里翻了个白眼，但她的确也强求不了什么，说到底她也不过是一个普普通通的嫖客，尽管是——据店里的员工们说是——这家店前无古人，现在看来以后或许也不会再有来者的，第二第三第四——甚至她自己也记不清一共有多少次——收到邀请进入老板房间的客人，但谁知道这是不是他手底下那群人为了讨她这个小姑娘开心瞎说的呢？<br/>
在她正盘算着喝完这杯就走的时候酒保突然递过来一张宣传单：“今天是脱衣舞表演的第一天，要不要看看？”<br/>
“那再给我看看酒品单吧。”<br/>
——<br/>
夏洛特把手伸进浴衣下摆，略有些惊讶地摸到了对方穴口的液体。<br/>
她挑挑眉：“职业素养？”<br/>
克里斯笑着点点头：“职业素养。”<br/>
于是她又加进一根手指。克里斯享受着她手指的扣扣挖挖，抽出一个枕头塞在自己腰底下，又仰着头反手在床头柜上摸索着。<br/>
“No，乐佩兹先生，床上禁止抽烟，这可是你定的规矩。”<br/>
“还记得你第一天来的时候我对你说过什么吗？‘去他妈的规矩。’”克里斯狡黠地冲夏洛特眨眨眼，“不过我要找的是这个。”<br/>
夏洛特顺着他的手看过去。在他拉开的抽屉里，整整齐齐地排着一排各式各样的假阳具。<br/>
“如果你想要的话，下一层还有可穿戴的。其他的在最上面那层，你知道的。”<br/>
——<br/>
当舞台部分亮灯的时候，夏洛特已经拿到了一杯新的酒。她饶有兴趣地看向舞台，想看看这家酒吧大力宣传了三天的脱衣舞究竟如何。在灯光熄灭又重新亮起之后，台上出现了不止一个熟悉的身影。<br/>
“所以对面的员工都过来了？”<br/>
“一部分，他们也不是都会跳舞。再说我们可收不下这么多人……Bravo！”酒保忙里偷闲冲着舞台吹了声口哨，带动了一片此起彼伏的口哨声和掌声。<br/>
“那你帮我问问他们老板去哪儿了？”<br/>
“等他们下班我可以帮你问问，不过可能得等到2点。”<br/>
——<br/>
夏洛特挺腰进入的时候克里斯咬了咬嘴唇才没有喊出声。他“被使用”的时间本就不多，在他自己开店之后更是如此。虽然他并不缺乏自己解决生理需求的条件和能力，但他也确实很久没有这么享受过了。<br/>
“听说男性都有敏感点，是吗？是这个方向？这里？还是这里？”夏洛特一边说一边在抽插的同时尝试着变换施加压力的方向，并随着克里斯的一口突如其来的深呼吸锁定了位置。<br/>
“这里？嗯？”她的手在克里斯腰间划过，戳戳腹肌，捏捏腰边并不多的肥肉。“啧。”<br/>
“怎么？要我去锻炼吗？”克里斯偷出一口气问。<br/>
“不，不是的，恰恰相反，躺平了还只有这么一点肉，或许你应该考虑多吃点。”她眨眨眼，用力一挺又缓缓抽出大半截。<br/>
“嘶，”躺在床上的人猛地抽气，又缓缓呼出，“我会考虑的，不过往这里塞可无济于事，我亲爱的姑娘。”说着手又在床头柜摸索，随后抓住了一根长烟斗。<br/>
“嘿……”<br/>
“拜托了，就一次，我很久没有过了。”<br/>
“很久没有什么？在床上抽烟，还是……这个。”说着夏洛特顶到最深处并停在那里。<br/>
“哈，当然是两者都有。”他冲着身上的人呼出一口烟。<br/>
——<br/>
1点50了。夏洛特打开又关上手机。如果是店子还没关的夜里，她可能刚和乐佩兹先生喝完酒，之后随她心情她可以和乐佩兹先生一起过街回店子过夜，或是回家——这种时候克里斯会送她两步到拐角，再折回自己店子里睡觉。不过现在嘛……夏洛特百无聊赖地玩着手机，仰头才发现酒喝光了。酒吧里已经没什么人了，人们三三两两离开，或许是各回各家，或许是去别人家，又或许是去找宾馆。<br/>
“他们还没收拾好吗？”<br/>
酒保擦着杯子摇摇头。<br/>
“那再给我来一杯……我看看……玛格丽特吧。”<br/>
“你是不是忘了说不要冰块？”<br/>
“老板？”夏洛特扭过头去，克里斯在她边上的位置徐徐坐下。<br/>
——<br/>
夏洛特支起身，把克里斯的头巾拉下来遮住眼睛。克里斯就顺从地自己摸索着解开头巾又重新捆好扎紧。随后他跨在夏洛特身上，摸索着握住那根假阴茎对准穴口，一点一点吞了下去。穴口随着柱身上的筋脉张开一点又收缩回去，但在克里斯动起来之后，夏洛特就没有心思去看那一点细节了。<br/>
浴衣随着克里斯的起伏而上下摆动，下落时落在夏洛特身上，紧接着又被带上去，擦得她有些痒。随着克里斯的运动，他肩上的浴衣也逐渐滑落。尽管他不止一次尝试着扯回去，但随着快感的积累，他越发无暇顾及。夏洛特不仅乐得欣赏，还试着伸手去够。察觉到这一点的克里斯在喘息的间隙俯下身，握住夏洛特的手按在自己胸口。<br/>
哪怕是隔着层层肌肉脂肪，夏洛特也能清晰地感受到克里斯心脏的跳动。其实她一直不明白克里斯为什么要做这一行——这并非对这一行有什么偏见，只是以他的身体条件，以及上次心血来潮为她跳的一支舞来看，他去做专业舞者也绰绰有余；而从他的处事逻辑来看，也不是什么被钱冲昏了头脑的商人——不过作为客人，她从没打算深究就是了。<br/>
当夏洛特从思绪中回过神来，克里斯已经显而易见地在高潮边缘了。于是她直起身，从克里斯的脖颈开始一路吻下来——就像过去的几个夜晚里克里斯亲吻她一样。克里斯显然没想到她会这样做，肉眼可见地颤抖了一下。不过这并没有引起夏洛特的注意，她只是一只手抚上了对方的阴茎，帮他撸动了起来。这更让克里斯张开了嘴大口呼吸，也再没能憋住喉咙里的喘息。<br/>
“今晚睡哪里？”高潮过后克里斯问道。<br/>
——<br/>
“有人告诉我你天天过来喝酒等我，所以我就从澳大利亚飞回来了。”<br/>
夏洛特皱皱眉，瞪了一眼吧台对面低头擦杯子的酒保：“信了你的鬼话。不过你为什么……”<br/>
“为什么关店？”克里斯也瞄了一眼酒保，显得有些犹豫不决。<br/>
“因为丘比特也会遇到普赛克，不是吗？”酒保对夏洛特眨眨眼睛。<br/>
“因为钱赚够了，因为我心思不在这个上面了，因为我不想干了，因为我有了爱上的人并且我决定给你这个，夏洛特。”克里斯越说越快，几乎是迫不及待地塞给了夏洛特一张卡片。<br/>
夏洛特曾经不止一次见过这样的卡片，不过那都是在乐佩兹先生的店子里。每个他看中过的客人都收到过这张卡片：“如果您有意愿，请敲开‘那个’房间。”<br/>
但这次的卡片不同：“如果您愿意，‘那个’房间任何时候都供您使用，包括我本人。”<br/>
“从你踏进我店子的第一步，我看见你的第一眼就爱上你了。但你是客人而我不过是个……老鸨。‘不能爱上自己的客人’，这是哪怕不干我们这行也知道的规矩，可我忍不住第二次给你发邀请函，之后就再无法收拾。所以我只好关掉店子把自己关在家里躺了三天，认真考虑是否应该向你坦白，我知道这十分愚蠢，不合规矩，可我——”<br/>
“乐佩兹先生，或许你还记得我第一次踏进店子的时候你说过什么吗？”<br/>
“……‘去他妈的规矩。’”克里斯的声音有些颤抖。<br/>
“Bingo。”话音未落，夏洛特已经环着克里斯的脖子亲了上来。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>碎碎念<br/>实在是拖了太久（土下座），还好最后写出来黎墨los喜欢<br/>其实考虑了很久姐夫对姐姐的感情。作为客人她当然不会在妓院寻求爱情，但作为独一无二的、被老板如此偏爱的客人，要说她完全没有疑惑、完全没有考虑过这种可能性，那也就把她考虑得太傻白甜了。所以只好从一些细节上表现姐夫对姐姐的箭头或者说有意无意的试探——比如直观的每天在酒吧蹲守老板，以及在文中的这次做一些很考虑对方，很想和对方挨得更近的动作，比如亲吻和摸胸（？）<br/>姐姐对姐夫的箭头就很明显了！这边主要纠结的是怎么更好地表明心意。直接说“我为了你把店子关了”未免也太自我感动，但抛开店子讲的话又很难表达出真心（其实是我不会写）；而且他并不知道姐夫对他到底是什么心情，是单纯把他当甲乙方关系还是多少想过可能会更进一步，所以在姐夫对他做一些他觉得是“反馈”的事情（比如亲吻摸胸以及在酒吧蹲他）的时候就会很激动发愣不知道怎么应对。<br/>至于工具人（不是）酒保……姐姐经常趁姐夫不在的时候和酒保讲这些7788的恋爱烦恼。姐姐决定关店也是和酒保两个人慎重考虑权衡过的，员工下岗再就业也是都安排好了的（不用担心！），只是被嘱咐了不要声张。酒保就是负责助攻（帮姐姐瞒着姐夫、给姐姐打探情报、帮姐姐留住姐夫）然后观赏神仙爱情（吃狗粮）的www以及我没有给酒保设定性别，因为ta可以是围观神仙爱情（指三次元姐姐和姐夫的神仙爱情）的任何人包括你我（</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>